


Laser Tag

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ew this one's awful, Gen, WAS I thinking??, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Fraxus - This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." (of course I kinda strayed from that, oops?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Fraxus - This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." (of course I kinda strayed from that, oops?

“Bickslow, are you serious?”

“Yep, you can tell by the only _slightly_ maniacal grin on my face.”

“Bickslow, that’s your regular face.”

Evergreen had a point, serious or not Bickslow always had a crazy smile on his face, even if it was just a small one, so it was a constant challenge to tell whether he was joking or not.

But apparently he was being serious this time.

“I don’t know, aren’t we a little too old for stuff like this?”

“Oh come on Ever, we’re _never_ too old for it! Freed, back me up here!”

He’d been trying to read his book in peace, with only the occasional nudge from Laxus who was getting bored. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to stay out of this conversation for as long as he’d have liked to.

“Well, Evergreen, while I am personally not as enthusiastic as Bickslow for laser tag and going to the arcade, it’s his birthday and he gets to choose what we do.”

“Yeah Ever!” Bickslow was getting in her face, grin getting wider by the second as Evergreen pouted, arms folded across her chest.

“Hey, Laxus! Can you help out at all?”

“Are you kidding? I’m the one paying for all of this, I’m with Freed. On Bickslow’s birthday, what he says, goes.”

Bickslow’s mouth opened, grin still getting wider until Laxus spoke again.

“Except for anything illegal.”

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

“Look, Bickslow… this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Freed spoke again, an encouraging smile on his face as he looked at Evergreen. “Of course _I’m_  in.”

*/*\\*

Evergreen had eventually stopped complaining, so Bickslow had gotten his way.

So all of them were there now, all getting their jackets on, ready to play laser tag after a few hours at the arcade. Evergreen had thrashed them all on most of the games, but Bickslow still hadn’t lost his grin.

It might have had something to do with the fact that Bickslow was strangely good at that ‘Dance Dance Revolution’.

Laser tag was a different story, Bickslow was terrible at it but he still loved it; almost peculiar until Freed remembered this was _Bickslow_.

So everything made sense really.

Freed and Laxus had been partnered up together, while Bickslow had chosen to pair with Evergreen, no doubt to annoy her, and were currently under fire.

Evergreen was terrifying, and way, _way_  into it. So that was definitely the second reason Bickslow had wanted her on his side. Laxus had been playing with her before, at a time when Freed was sick, it would have been nice if Laxus had told him. But just when he was about to glare at his partner, Laxus wrapped an arm around his waist and dived behind a pile of barrels, saving them both from Evergreen’s wrath.

“Thanks for that.” He was out of breath and Laxus had fallen on top of him, an uncomfortable position, and they’d be screwed if Bickslow and Evergreen came to them too quickly, but… it wasn’t too unpleasant.

Laxus was in the middle of replying until Evergreen got to them, shooting them both and declaring them both out.

Terrific.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I did say in my tags that this was a bad one, sorry!


End file.
